


untitled

by basedkhr (basedfran)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Derogatory Language, Family Drama, Gen, I suppose, i dont really know what else this would be, possible ooc, squalo and xan use the p word and i dont want to trigger anyone so heres a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedfran/pseuds/basedkhr
Summary: xanxus receives a call from his dada ficlet for an ask meme





	untitled

The phone rings for weeks and weeks, but Xanxus just lets it go.

His body is still cold. Skin still stings with frostbite. He stays in his room by the fire, but his blood just doesn’t warm up.

Maybe that’s just how it is when your heart is frozen twice.

His men keep their distance. Not wanting to chance what will happen if they can get his blood to boil again.

Squalo is the only one that even tries to interact with him, and that’s because he’s been in an on-and-off relationship with death since he was fourteen and doesn’t fear it.

He walks in (freshly off crutches after healing for these past weeks) after the phone starts ringing for the ninth time this morning. A look of irritation is etched onto his features, his pinky digging into his ringing ears. “ _ Fuck!  _ Can you answer that shit already? I’m tired of hearing it.”

Xanxus doesn’t answer, continuing to stare blankly at the crackling fire before him.

Squalo clicks his tongue and stomps over, picking up the phone that lays vibrating on the side table beside him. He flips it open, looking at the caller ID.

The name blinking up at him makes him pause.

“...Hurry up and answer it.” He tosses the phone into Xanxus’ lap.

Even after eight years in ice, he still has the same phone and number. He never really needed to use it in the past few months, all of his officers always keeping close, so he’s mildly surprised it still has service and his old contacts.

The word  _ Father _ blinks up at him, reminding him of years ago when he used to know his place in the world. When he had a family.

“I let it ring for a reason, trash.” He flips the phone closed on the last ring and tosses it back onto the table.

“Good God, stop hiding from your fucking  _ daddy _ .” Squalo hisses, snatching the phone up and slamming it back into Xanxus’ palm. “Be a man and figure out your daddy issues already. I  _ did not _ cut my hand off for the pussy of a boss I’m seeing in front of me.”

Xanxus gives him a simmering glare, his blood warming with anger more typical (more fitting) than the odd depressive state he’s still locked in. The phone rings again and he flips it open, not breaking eye contact with his right hand. “Call me a pussy again and I’m ripping off the other. Get the fuck out, I have a call to take.”

“ _ Finally. _ ” Squalo mutters, barely dodging the empty wine bottle Xanxus hurls at him before he exits.

Xanxus answers the phone before this anger (this small bit of energy) is snuffed out. “What?”

There’s a tiny pause that they’re both very conscious of. “It’s good to hear your voice.” His thumb moves for the End Call button, but Timoteo can read his mind even over the phone. “Wait, don’t hang up.”

“If you want an apology, you can kiss my ass.”

“I don’t. What you’ve done is unforgivable... but what I’ve done is just as horrible.” He gives a few hacking coughs, and Xanxus wonders if his body is still reeling from being used as a power source or if he’s trying to get him to feel bad. It may be both. “I called to suggest we bury the hatchet. Consider us even.”

Xanxus snorts because only Timoteo can say something so ridiculous. “Are you fucking serious?”

“We don’t have anyone but each other, son.” And the words are so soft and serious that even Xanxus’ stomach twists. “Your mother - both of your mothers - have been gone for a long time. Your brothers followed them while you were in ice. There’s only you and me now.”

They’re both quiet for some time. Xanxus doesn’t understand why he has to remind him. He visited the family grave as soon as he heard. He knows they’re gone.

“...There’s no need to rush. If we’re being honest, I’m still sore over everything that’s happened.” He gives a laugh, a little bitter compared to the one Xanxus remembers. “I never had to deal with this kind of teenage rebellion with your brothers.”

“Your sense of humor is still shit after all these years.” Xanxus mutters, rubbing his temple.

“And you still don’t have one.”

He can hear the smile his father is known for in those words, slightly twisted from the pain but still there.

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Alright. We can discuss this again later. Goodbye, son.”

Xanxus can only reply with a grunt, snapping his phone closed.

He stares at the fire before him, watching the flames dance and flicker.

His blood doesn’t boil, but it’s warm.

**Author's Note:**

> if youre wondering what horrible thing timoteo did, hes basically referring to lying to xanxus about his blood relations and therefore his validity as an candidate to be an heir. also for letting him grow up to be an asshole teenage alcoholic lol


End file.
